Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends
Thomas and Friends, previously known as Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, is the name of the television series based on the Railway Series by the Reverend W. Awdry. It was adapted for television by Britt Allcroft using original stories from the Railway Series before using television-exclusive stories written by independent writers. The series has spawned twenty television seasons and eleven feature-length specials, with two more seasons planned for the next two years, along with another special and a 45-minute special. Originally airing in the United Kingdom in 1984, the show was brought to American audiences through Shining Time Station in 1989. However, following the end of Shining Time Station, Thomas the Tank Engine became a completely independent entity in the United States of America just as it had always been in the UK. Prior to airing on "Shining Time Station", several changes were made. To better suit the US terminology, the term "trucks" was changed to "cars", the Fat Controller was referred to by his real name, Sir Topham Hatt, and the term "goods" was changed to "freight". Because of this, some parts of episodes had to be re-narrated. For example, in Trouble for Thomas (originally Thomas and the Trucks in the UK), it's evident which parts were re-narrated and which were not, such as the line "(US) Now the freight cars are silly and noisy. They talk a lot and don't attend to what they are doing." There were even lines that were redone due to Ringo Starr's gruff voice. Some episodes were also renamed to fit the terminology. The series is currently being filmed by HiT Entertainment, who have filmed the series since its acquisition of Gullane Entertainment in 2003. In April 2008, news was discovered that filming of the series would move to Canada. What's more, faces for the engines, people and animals in the twelfth season would be CGI-animated, although characters in background shots would still have the traditional plastic faces. From the thirteenth season to the present day, all features of the show are animated in CGI. Episode Guide This is a list of the Thomas stories as they appear on Shining Time Station. Season 1 #Thomas Gets Tricked/Edward Helps Out #Come Out Henry/Henry to the Rescue #A Big Day for Thomas/Trouble for Thomas #Thomas Saves the Day/James Learns a Lesson #Foolish Freight Cars/A Proud Day for James #Thomas and the Conductor/Thomas Goes Fishing #Terence the Tractor/Thomas and Bertie's Great Race #Tenders and Turntables/Trouble in the Shed #Percy Runs Away/Thomas Comes to Breakfast #Henry's Special Coal/The Flying Kipper #Toby the Tram Engine/Thomas Breaks the Rules #A Cow on the Line/Old Iron #Double Trouble/James in a Mess #Duck Takes Charge/Percy Proves a Point #Better Late Than Never/Pop Goes the Diesel #Diesel's Devious Deed/A Close Shave for Duck #Gordon Takes a Dip/Down the Mine #The Runaway/Percy Takes the Plunge #Percy's Ghostly Trick/Woolly Bear #Saved from Scrap/A New Friend for Thomas #Terence the Tractor (TV Version Only)/Thomas' Christmas Party (TV and VHS Versions)/Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (VHS Version Only) Season 2 #Percy's Ghostly Trick/Thomas, Percy and the Dragon #Diesel's Devious Deed/No Joke for James #Old Iron/Edward's Exploit #Double Trouble/Gordon and the Famous Visitor #Donald and Douglas/The Deputation #Trust Thomas/Whistles and Sneezes #James in a Mess/The Trouble with Mud #Percy Proves a Point/Thomas and Bertie's Great Race #Thomas Saves the Day/Down the Mine #Bertie's Chase/Percy's Promise #Woolly Bear/Henry's Forest #Pop Goes the Diesel/Diesel Does It Again #Thomas Comes to Breakfast/Thomas Gets Bumped #Percy and the Signal/A Big Day for Thomas #Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train #The Diseasel/Donald's Duck #Thomas Goes Fishing/A Scarf for Percy #Mavis/Toby's Tightrope #Time for Trouble/Trouble for Thomas #Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party Season 3 #All at Sea #Percy, James and the Fruitful Day #Bulgy #James Goes Buzz Buzz #Tenders and Turntables/Trouble in the Shed #A New Friend for Thomas #Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure #Thomas and the Conductor/A Cow on the Line #A Close Shave for Duck #Percy Takes the Plunge #Heroes #Gordon Takes a Dip #Escape #Thomas Gets Tricked #Oliver Owns Up #Tender Engines #Wrong Road #Percy Runs Away #Come Out Henry/Henry to the Rescue #Henry's Special Coal/The Flying Kipper #One Good Turn #Better Late Than Never #James Learns a Lesson/Foolish Freight Cars #Duck Takes Charge #Toby the Tram Engine/Thomas Breaks the Rules The Family Specials #Rusty to the Rescue/Thomas and Stepney #Granpuff/Sleeping Beauty #Toad Stands By/Thomas and the Special Letter #Thomas Meets the Queen/Special Attraction Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales #Bulls Eyes/Train Stops Play/Percy's Ghostly Trick/Thomas, Percy and the Dragon/Special Funnel/Really Useful Engine (Music Video) #Four Little Engines/Trouble for Thomas/Toad Stands By/Thomas Saves the Day/Rusty Helps Peter Sam/Toby (Music Video) #Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train/Mind That Bike/Home at Last/Rock 'n' Roll/Thomas and the Special Letter/The Island Song (Music Video) #A Bad Day for Sir Handel/Steam Roller/Old Iron/Double Trouble/Bowled Out/Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Music Video) #Passengers and Polish/Gallant Old Engine/Bertie's Chase/Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady/You Can't Win/Gone Fishing (Music Video) #Come Out Henry/Fish/Whistles and Sneezes/Henry and the Elephant/Bulldog/Let's Have a Race (Music Video) Category:Browse Category:Mr. Conductors Thomas Tales Episodes Category:Content Category:Miscellaneous